Umbreon Man
by Y2Jen
Summary: A strange man concealed in darkness and his dark Pokemon are unbeatable and show no sympathy or compassion for their weaker foes. When the duo attack a small and defenseless town, it’s up to Ash to save everyone and solve this mystery. (finally finished
1. The Song

A strange man in darkness and his dark Pokemon are unbeatable and show no sympathy or compassion for their weaker foes. When the duo attack a small and defenseless town, it's up to Ash and his team of Eevee's to save everyone and solve the mystery of the.  
  
UMBREON MAN  
  
The song:  
  
Umbreon Man, A shower of fear from above. Umbreon Man, Welcoming battles open armed. Umbreon Man, The reign of terror recome. Umbreon Man, Oh heaven save us, someone help me.  
  
Umbreon Man, Darkness shadow rules us down. Umbreon Man, Flaming inferno closes around. Umbreon Man, Umbreon controls moon and sun. Umbreon Man, Oh heaven save us, someone help me.  
  
Umbreon Man, A cu de tat for every town. Umbreon Man, Only in the end were you found. Umbreon Man, Of evil, hate and Pokemon. Umbreon Man, Oh heaven save us, someone help me. Umbreon Man, Oh heaven save us, someone help me.. 


	2. The Call

Ch. 1 The Call  
  
"Morning Ash." Misty said as Ash opened his eyes. The fussy images of Misty and Brock soon cleared and he was fully awake. He got up and yawned. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm felling alright." Ash grinned.  
  
"I'm surprised you got up so early after watching so much tv so late." Brock said as he made breakfast.  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu jumped onto Ash.  
  
"Morning to you to." Ash hugged him. Yup, it was starting out as a normal day for Ash and his band of friends. But today wasn't going to be a normal day at all. After they ate breakfast and cleaned up the campsite, Ash decided it would be nice to call home.  
  
"Hello, Ketchum residence?" A familiar voice answered.  
  
"Hi mom." Ash pushed the image button and her face appeared.  
  
"Oh hi honey, how are you doing?" She beamed.  
  
"Ok, how are you?" Ash grinned.  
  
"Good, it's kinda lonely but I have Mimey and visit friends sometimes." She said.  
  
"Well, I just called to say I won all my Johto badges and am on my way up." Ash replied and opened his vest to show her the eight shiny badges.  
  
"You seem to be doing so well Ash, I'm very proud." His mom grinned.  
  
"Well, I'll be coming home soon." Ash closed.  
  
"Ok then, by." His mom waved and they hung up.  
  
"Well, come on guys. Where to next?" Ash asked. Misty gave Brock the map.  
  
"Well, there's a small village about 5 miles ahead." Brock said reading the map.  
  
"Well then, let's go." Misty replied as she picked up Togapi. He cheered.  
  
Back in Pallet.  
  
"Where was he calling do you know?" Prof. Oak asked on the other end of Mrs. Ketchum's phone.  
  
"It said he was around route 27 or so." She replied. "Why?"  
  
"That's headed to that small town where all those mysterious battles have been happening." Prof. Oak answered.  
  
"Oh dear, but I don't think Ash would get caught up with a bad element, do you?" Mrs. Ketchum was worried now.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I've been called out there, so you can come to." He said.  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you later." Mrs. Ketchum sighed and they hung up. "Please be ok." 


	3. Starr Villa

Ch. 2 Starr Villa  
  
"Wow, this place is so pretty." Misty grinned as she looked around the quaint little town.  
  
"Yea, I wonder if there's any good trainers out here." Ash wondered.  
  
"Trainer, oh no!" A boy gasped.  
  
"What do you mean oh no?" Brock turned to the younger boy.  
  
"This trainer came to town and beat every Pokemon and trainer. He showed no mercy and was so vicious and violent, it was horrible." The boy sobbed.  
  
"Hey, it's ok." Misty put a hand on him. "Tell me what happened to you?"  
  
"Well," The boy started. "I got challenged by him just like everyone else. The day he came to town, everyone seemed to freeze from what they were doing and look down the main road. There stood a dark figure in dark cloths, like Shaft or something. He had only one Pokemon beside him and that's the only one he ever used. He was cruel and evil, he defeated every Pokemon and left them barely alive and then his Pokemon attacked the trainers and left them badly hurt and afraid."  
  
"But you're too young to battle." Brock cut in.  
  
"Yes, but he approached all." The boy went on. "He came to me and his Pokemon tackled me against a shop. He came up to me and growled in a dark and scary voice, you have a right to fear me, as should anyone, for I am the Umbreon Man, and I cannot be defeated. And with that, he was gone as if the giant gust of wind that brought him here took him back. The rest is all a blur to anyone you ask. But me, I was one of the lucky."  
  
"This guy sounds like a real jerk off." Ash growled.  
  
"Where is he?" Brock asked.  
  
"I dunno, but you're in danger here. We don't want any trainers to come so he won't return and harm us again." The boy shivered.  
  
"I understand." Misty sighed. "But can we at least rest here for a while?"  
  
"Well, I guess that won't hurt any." The boy replied. He took them to a restaurant. "My name is Miles, and I want to become a Raichu trainer. That's why I told you what happened, because of your Pikachu and I didn't want to see it hurt."  
  
"Well my name is Ash." Ash said. "We all come from towns in Kanto."  
  
"I'm Misty, Cerulean City Gym Leader." Misty replied.  
  
"I'm Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader." Brock added.  
  
"Gym leaders?" The boy beamed. "Maybe you can defeat the Umbreon Man!"  
  
"Maybe." Ash grinned. "But I'm just a regular trainer, and I will challenge and beat this guy."  
  
"Don't say that, you never know when or what makes him come." Miles whispered. Ash just laughed, but Misty and Brock were worried too. Outside, a dark shadow looked in from the window and as if one with the wind was gone in a flash. 


	4. Coming To The Aid

Ch. 3 Coming To The Aide  
  
"You can stay in this motel for a while, I know trainers walk a lot, so rest." Miles said as they sat down on a long couch.  
  
"Thanks." The trio grinned.  
  
"I'm glad you're here Professor." A voice said.  
  
"Dad?" Miles sat up as the mayor of the town came into the inn with Prof. Oak.  
  
"Prof. Oak?" Ash gasped.  
  
"Ah, you're here." Prof. Oak turned to Ash. Delia came from behind him.  
  
"Hi honey." She grinned, Ash waved.  
  
"You came fast, why are you guys here?" Ash asked.  
  
"I called Prof. Oak about the Umbreon Man." The mayor said.  
  
"Yea, we heard from Miles." Ash nodded.  
  
"Son, you should be where it's safe." The mayor said.  
  
"Sorry dad." Miles slumped.  
  
"Don't blame him, he helped us." Misty came up. "Mister, uh."  
  
"I'm the mayor of Starr Villa, Mr. Luigi." The mayor grinned.  
  
"Hello sir, we can help too." Ash said.  
  
"We're gym leaders and we and Ash want to help." Misty and Brock replied.  
  
"Well, if you wish, but be careful." The mayor warned. Ash, Misty and Brock waited in the street for the Umbreon Man as the rest watched from inside the motel. Hours have gone by but still nobody came. Finally it was almost sunset.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna get some food." Brock got up and went in.  
  
"I'm going in too, come on." Misty said to Ash.  
  
"No, I'll wait a little longer." Ash sighed. Misty nodded. The two took Miles and Mrs. Ketchum with them and the mayor took Prof. Oak to his office. "I guess he's gone for good." Ash grinned as time went on. But as if that was his cue, Ash perked his head up as his ears picked up a sound from the distance. Nobody else heard it, but Ash knew somebody was coming, if not already here. Ash growled and turned around. On the edge of town on the beginning of the rising street, stood a dark figure with black cloths and a black cloak. "You're some Shaft fan." Ash growled. The figure just laughed as another appeared from behind, Umbreon. The man pointed his umbrella forward and Umbreon leaped in front of Ash and posed with a ferocious growl, it looked very strong and agile.  
  
"Will you challenge me or are you afraid of the almighty undefeatable trainer of tomorrow?" The Umbreon Man asked, appearing from behind his Pokemon.  
  
"I am no coward Umbreon Man, I do challenge you." Ash growled and nodded to Pikachu. "Let's get it on!" Umbreon growled and leered at Pikachu. Pikachu got his sparks ready to fly from his cheeks and kept his eye closely on Umbreon.  
  
"Go!" They both called and the Pokemon ran at each other. Umbreon was a lot more experienced and stronger since he was evolved. Pikachu flew back and was dizzy.  
  
"Come on boy, don't give up!" Ash called and Pikachu shook it off. "Good, now use your thunder!"  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled and sent all of his energy out as a giant lightning bolt. Umbreon got hit hard but shook it off lightly as if it delivered mere damage.  
  
"What!" Ash gasped.  
  
"Now." The Umbreon Man tapped his umbrella on the ground. Umbreon growled and the sky darkened with the blackness of midnight.  
  
"What's going on?" Ash gulped. Pikachu was nervous too. They could still see each other but they were tense. Umbreon glowed and shot a beam out of his mouth. Pikachu was hit hard and struggled to get up. "That was a solar beam, but at night? Impossible!" Umbreon's eyes glowed and he attacked Ash brutally. "Stop, I give up! You win Umbreon Man!" Ash felt Umbreon get up, but he felt strange, Umbreon poisoned him.  
  
"Never make a challenge that you can't even stand up to receive." The man said and he and his Umbreon were gone in an instant. Ash looked at his Pikachu, unconscious on the ground. He went to pick him up and then himself collapsed in a beaten, battered heap. 


	5. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served

Ch. 4 Revenge Is A Dish Best Served.  
  
"Ash, Ash?" Misty and the others repeated. Ash groaned in pain and opened his eyes. He gasped and sat up, but he wasn't in the road anymore, he was inside the mayor's house.  
  
"What, what happened? What's going on?" Ash moaned and held his aching head.  
  
"We found you all beaten up in the main street. Did you meet the Umbreon Man? Were you victorious?" Miles asked eagerly. Ash lowered his eyes and hung his head.  
  
"It's ok." The mayor said, understanding.  
  
"The important thing is that you're ok." Prof. Oak added. Ash grinned slightly and nodded. He tried to stand up but was strangely tired and drained of his energy.  
  
"Ashy, are you ok?" His mom held him to sit up. Ash looked at her and sighed. She could tell what was wrong just by looking in his eyes. "Oh honey, no." She hugged him and he groaned. Misty felt Ash's forehead.  
  
"He does feel kinda hot." She replied.  
  
"What was the last thing you remember happening Ash?" Brock asked.  
  
"Pikachu fell and Umbreon attacked me. I think he poisoned me." Ash answered and with that he sneezed. "Wait, where's Pikachu?"  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu poked his head above the blanket, he was healed.  
  
"Oh boy, I'm so glad you're ok buddy." Ash hugged him and began to cough hard. "Wow, this came fast. My throat feels all sore and scratchy."  
  
"Pikapi?" Pikachu looked shocked along with everyone else. His voice was all of a sudden hoarse and dry.  
  
"Whoa." Brock gulped. "Umbreon did a number on you two."  
  
"I'll get him." Misty growled.  
  
"No Misty." Ash stopped, he got on a thoughtful face. "This is up to me to do, I don't know what's telling me this, but I can feel it, somehow."  
  
"But Ash, Pikachu is your best bet." Prof. Oak replied. "How on earth will you beat him?"  
  
"At his own game." Ash grinned and began to cough again.  
  
"I hope you just know what you're doing." Misty gulped. Togapi shivered in her arms, he hated to see his friends hurt or in trouble. 


	6. A Call To Arms

Ch. 5 A Call To Arms  
  
"Are you sure about this Ash?" Brock whispered as they stood in the same places they did the night before.  
  
"Yes." Ash nodded, he stood in the road but tonight he was ready.  
  
"Ok then." Misty sighed and the group went into hiding. Ash looked forwards.  
  
"Ok Umbreon Man, you may have beaten me before, but this time you wont win." Ash yelled but cringed and clenched his throat. "Bad idea."  
  
"Yes, very." A familiar voice growled. On top of a hill stood the dark figure with his dark Pokemon, the Umbreon Man. They were soon standing before Ash, with the speed of a ninja and his Scyther. "So, you wish to rematch?"  
  
"Yes, but with a circumstance of my own." Ash grinned. The Umbreon Man nodded so Ash went on. "You use your Umbreon and I will use mine. Then, we shall fight." Ash's friends tried not to gasp at his bad decision.  
  
"As you wish." The Umbreon Man hit his umbrella on the floor and Umbreon's ears perked up and he ran forward and glowed to make it midnight.  
  
"I'm counting on you, just do your best." Ash whispered to his Pokeball. "Go." Umbreon came out. The Umbreon Man laughed at himself. Ash's Umbreon was a lot smaller, younger and less experienced than his. The Umbreons looked at each other for a while and the world seemed to stand still. Everyone opened their shades or windows to watch the new battle of the Umbreon Man.  
  
"Skull bash!" Ash and the Umbreon Man yelled. Both Umbreons crouched down and glowed white. They bolted at each other and hit head to head. Ash's Umbreon was, as mentioned before, younger and not as strong, so he fell.  
  
"Come on boy, don't quit." Ash encouraged. His Umbreon got up and shook his head, he growled at the other Umbreon. "Yea, go get him!" They ran at each other again and met head to head. They pushed and shoved to hit the other down, finally the older Umbreon got all his strength and flipped the other Umbreon in the air. "No!" Ash ran to his Umbreon and he looked up.  
  
"Breon." His Umbreon sighed and tried to grin.  
  
"It's ok pal, you did your best. But you wont be on a loosing team." Ash said and stood up. "Not if I can help it." Ash and the Umbreon Man leered at each other and both Umbreons went to the side of the road. Both people stood for a while just glaring at each other until a gust of wind passed and Ash let his guard down for a split second. The Umbreon Man leaped into the air, Ash screamed in shock as he tackled him with the same speed, style and resilience as Umbreon, and the fight began.  
  
"Whoa!" Everyone gasped as Ash's friends and the citizens of Starr Villa came out to watch. Ash struggled to use all of the strength that the sickness hadn't stolen, but the Umbreon Man was still older and stronger. Ash punched and kicked to find the Umbreon Man among all his dark cloths and the Shaft cloak.  
  
"Come on Ash." His friends whispered. Finally Ash was thrown out of the fight and hit his back against a lamppost and fell limply to the ground.  
  
"You were brave but foolish, luckily I'm not so dark as to kill a man when he is down. But next time, you die." The Umbreon Man said as he dusted himself off and picked up his umbrella. In a split second, he and his Umbreon were gone. Umbreon and Pikachu walked over to Ash and his friends helped him back inside. Nobody could beat the Umbreon Man. They took the unconscious trainer inside. Soon he was awake again.  
  
"Ash, this has got to stop." His mom said, they were back in the mayor's house.  
  
"No, I'm learning from my mistakes and will soon find a way to win." Ash groaned as he coughed, the fight only made it worse.  
  
"If you insist on fighting, at least let somebody else do it for you." Misty said.  
  
"Me hurt is enough, I can't let you guys get hurt too. So please." Ash groaned. Misty and Brock nodded. "I have one more option, to use force to end force."  
  
"And if that won't work?" The mayor asked.  
  
"Then the world as we know it might never be the same again." Ash sighed. Later that day, another trainer came to town but nobody noticed since they were still talking about Ash's fight.  
  
"What's with this place?" The trainer shivered as she walked down the main street. "I guess this place isn't trainer compatible, maybe I should go?"  
  
"Oh, but you just got here." A deep voice said and the girl turned. "I am the Umbreon Man, and as a fellow trainer, why don't we battle?"  
  
"Ok. I'm Ashley." The trainer got out a Pokeball. "Go Hitmonchan!"  
  
"As you wish." The Umbreon Man laughed and hit the tip of his umbrella on the stone pavement and his Umbreon attacked Hitmonchan.  
  
"Don't give up Jackie!" Ashley called. "Use a cross chop!" Hitmonchan raised his fist and ran at Umbreon. Umbreon glowed and darkness surrounded his confused foe. "Come on boy, you can do it!" Umbreon tackled Hitmonchan and he fell. "Are you ok?" She asked and Hitmonchan got back up and pounded his gloved together. "Good, go get 'em." Hitmonchan ran at Umbreon and jumped up. Umbreon made the sunlight shine through the darkness and hit brightly in Hitmonchans eyes. He squinted and began to fall. Umbreons eyes glowed white and he shot a solar beam and defeated Hitmonchan. "No!"  
  
"If you don't want anymore of this, get out of town now." The Umbreon Man said as Umbreon returned to his side. Ashley returned her Hitmonchan and ran out the entrance. The Umbreon Man laughed.  
  
"Hey!" A voice yelled and the Umbreon Man turned to the familiar voice.  
  
"You again, what does it take for you to learn one small lesson?" The Umbreon Man growled and so did his Umbreon.  
  
"You coward." Ash hissed. "You only use your Umbreon to win and hurt others, don't you have any compassion of feelings in your black heart?"  
  
"You insolent!" The Umbreon Man roared.  
  
"Here's the deal!" Ash cut in. "I use all my Pokemon against your Umbreon and if I win you reveal yourself and never battle so heartlessly again."  
  
"And if I win?" The Umbreon Man asked, sounding tempted at the deal.  
  
"If you win, you can kill me." Ash growled and leered at him.  
  
"Deal." The Umbreon Man pouted and laughed evilly. "Tonight, you die." And with that, he and his Umbreon once again vanished without a trace. 


	7. Final Confrontation

Ch. 6 Final Confrontation  
  
"Good luck Ash, I hope you know what you're doing." Misty said as she and all the other civilians looked through windows or stood on porches to watch the final fight.  
  
"Don't worry guys, I know what I'm doing." Ash said.  
  
"Ok Ash." Brock looked worried, how many times have they heard that before?  
  
"Go team!" Ash threw up six Pokeballs and out came Espeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Eevee and Umbreon. They stood at Ash's side with Pikachu. The towns people seemed convinced Ash would win, he did have a great team plan planned out.  
  
"So, you did come." The Umbreon Man and his Umbreon soon came too. "Well then, let's get this over with." Ash nodded and the team of Eevee's stood before Umbreon. Pikachu stood on Ash's shoulder, waiting for the evidence of needed backup.  
  
"Battle as your will." Ash and the Umbreon Man said and the Pokemon nodded and growled. "Begin!" Everyone in the town grew tense and held their breath as it began. Both Umbreons bolted at each other and met head on, they struggled for a while in a head to head combat and seemed to be equal for the start. "Come on Umbreon!" Ash's Umbreon finally fell since the other one was a lot better.  
  
"Don't give up boy, you can do it! I believe in you!" Ash yelled. Umbreon struggled to get up, but was too weak. His legs quivered as he tried to build up energy for a hyper beam, but finally his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. "No, are you ok?" Ash ran over to his shaking friend. "You did your best." Ash then turned to Vaporeon and nodded.  
  
"Go!" Both trainers called and Vaporeon and Umbreon fought hard. Each one tried to pin the other to the ground but the other would get up and try to get on top. Finally Umbreon proved to be the victor and finished Vaporeon off with a mighty crunch.  
  
"Good job Vaporeon, come back." Ash said as Vaporeon and Umbreon lay weakly on the sidelines. "Go get 'em Jolteon." Jolteon ran at Umbreon and hit him down with a skull bash. "Yea, show him who's the boss!"  
  
"Oh I beg to differ. "The Umbreon Man laughed and tapped his umbrella against a wooden crate. Umbreon's ears perked up at his master's signal. He brightened the sky and Jolteon's eyes were useless against the strong sunlight. Umbreon saw his advantage and shot a solar beam to defeat Jolteon. "Nice try kid, but not nice enough."  
  
"It's ok Jolteon, because now it's Flareon's turn." Ash grinned and his Flareon stepped fearlessly into the match. Flareon's eyes glowed and he shot a gigantic fire blast. Umbreon fell against a wall and was hit hard.  
  
"Impossible, but how!" The Umbreon Man gasped.  
  
"Sunny day not only helps solar beam, but it powers up fire attacks too." Brock grinned. "That was a smart choice Ash made." Ash stood tall, with a proud grin on.  
  
"Too bad he didn't start with Flareon." Misty hinted with a slight laugh.  
  
"Double team it, Eevee, Flareon!" Ash yelled and both of them ran fast in Umbreon's direction and their agility made it seem as if there was a team of Eevee's and Flareon's. Umbreon opened his eyes and gasped in confusion.  
  
"Pay no mind to it Umbreon, use your senses." The Umbreon Man coached. Umbreon grinned cruelly and closed his eyes. His ears perked up and he listened closely. Flareon and Eevee were getting a bit tense so they used all their energy to try and trick Umbreon, but they were getting to tired to attack. Umbreon's eyes snapped open and he used hidden power. The rings of power shot out of Umbreon from all sides and hit Eevee and Flareon down. They had used up all their strength and were out of the match.  
  
"You did good guys, I'm sorry." Ash said as he looked at his hurt team. All that was left was Espeon. "My friend," He kneeled by him. "You're my best team player, the captain, the boss, the man. Now, you have to prove it to yourself and the town. You can do it, I know you can." Ash whispered. Espeon looked at Ash and nodded. "Let's do it!" Espeon ran with the speed of ten Arcanine's and Scyther's. Umbreon was hit and fell.  
  
"Whoa, that was good!" The Umbreon Man gasped. "Get up Umbreon!" Umbreon got up fast and ran back at Espeon. They met in the middle but Espeon was a whole lot better than Umbreon so he made him fall. Espeon pinned him and glowed. Umbreon flew up high from a quick attack. "No, he's defenseless now. Do something!"  
  
"Finish it now Espeon!" Ash yelled and Espeon's charm glowed white and power began to be absorbed by it. There was a sound like a machine after being fully warmed up, and a giant hyper beam shot out and exploded against Umbreon in the air.  
  
"No, it can't be!" The Umbreon Man yelled. Umbreon fell limply to the ground and was out cold. "A psychic type can't defeat a dark type, no way?"  
  
"Espeon wins, Ash wins! We're saved!" The town cheered. Ash looked around and grinned. Pikachu jumped on his head and cheered too. All of Espeon's fellow teammates jumped onto him with joy and playfully rough housed.  
  
"Pikau!" Pikachu growled from on Ash's hat and he followed Pikachu's gaze. His team of Eevee evolutions came to his side and they all were looking at The Umbreon Man and his Umbreon.  
  
"The time has come, your end of the deal stranger. Reveal yourself and you will never harm anyone in a battle again. You, whoever you are, will fight fair and true hearted." Ash growled. "Just like every normal trainer."  
  
"As you wish." The Umbreon Man replied and threw off his hat, coat and umbrella. Everyone gasped as the Umbreon Man's true form was reveled. 


	8. You Can't Handle The Truth

Ch. 7 You Can't Handle The Truth  
  
"It's you? But how, it can't be?" Ash said as he fell backwards next to his Pokemon. Everyone was still stunned from the shock.  
  
"Why, it's just impossible!" Prof. Oak cried. The figure was Gary, but no ordinary Gary. This Gary Oak was at least ten years older then what he should be. He looked pretty much the same, other than being taller, stronger and all that mature stuff.  
  
"No." Ash gasped weakly, but the poison was starting to take effect again and he was getting to weak and tired. He began to feel faint as he slunk to the ground.  
  
"You may wonder why I am what I am at the present time." Gary said, he did sound a lot like Shaft now that he was a grown man. "I was power hungry and greedy, I was tempted by the dark side to get all the power and strength I could want and wish for. It was granted but did I control the power? No, it controlled me and turned me to evil ways. Now that I have been beaten, the power is no longer in me, but how much time it has left, I'm unsure of that."  
  
"So, it can go into any of us and for as long as it can?" Prof. Oak asked, understanding now along with the others. Gary nodded.  
  
"We will know when it's gone, for I will return to my true form." Gary looked down at Umbreon. Gary pet him. "But if he's fine with it so am I." Gary said as Umbreon grinned, happy that everything was returning to normal.  
  
"Ash is a hero." Miles said as he and his dad came over. They looked at him.  
  
"He'll understand when he comes to." Misty replied.  
  
"Did you just feel that?" Brock gasped.  
  
"I did, and I know what it is." Gary frowned as a wind came up. "The darkness. It's come back, but not just for me, but for everyone out here. It's very angry."  
  
"Get inside everyone, now!" The mayor yelled and the citizens of Starr Villa were gone in a flash.  
  
"What's going on?" Ash moaned, shaking his head violently to remain conscious.  
  
"I'm not sure." Misty whispered and they all whited out. 


	9. To The Future

Ch. 8 To The Future  
  
"Pikapi?" Pikachu called repeatedly.  
  
"Togapi, Togapi!" Togapi called too. But the trainers were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Pikachu, Togapi!" Gary called and ran over. "Don't worry, we'll find them all." They walked around and realized they were nowhere in or near Starr Villa. "I gotta make a quick call." Gary looked at Umbreon and he gave Gary his PokeGear. "Yes operator, Starr Villa's mayor please? Thanks." Gary waited. "Sir, are you ok?"  
  
"What happened?" The voice said and Gary was a little shocked, it didn't sound like the mayor. "One minute I was in the street with my dad, now I'm in his suit in his office."  
  
"Miles?" Gary gasped. "It's ten years in the future!"  
  
"Oh Gary, now I understand." Miles said. "I wondered why my dad was at home watching pay-per-view and not here."  
  
"Is everything normal there?" Gary asked.  
  
"Yea, you're lucky, everyone forgot what happened and only my dad and I remember. It's fine and dandy, but." Miles went on. "Hurry and fix time, being a mayor of a whole town is hard stuff man."  
  
"I'll do my best." Gary nodded and turned the cell phone off. "Let's go."  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked where.  
  
"Home." Gary grinned. Quite a few hours later, Gary and the three Pokemon arrived in Pallet. "Gramps, mom, dad?" Gary looked around the lab. "Sis, cheerleaders?"  
  
"Gary?" Prof. Oak called. "What happened, the time is all messed up."  
  
"Where's my family and cheerleaders?" Gary asked.  
  
"Your sister leads your cheerleaders for the university team." Prof. Oak replied. "Your parents are at home, retired of training. It's ten years in the future."  
  
"I know, I'm making sure everything is normal so we can fix the time warp." Gary went on. "I have to find everyone who was at Starr Villa the time the darkness opened the portal."  
  
"Let's go get Mrs. Ketchum." Prof. Oak nodded.  
  
"Are you leaving?" A voice called from the back.  
  
"Yes Tracey." Prof. Oak said and a grown up Tracey came out.  
  
"Ok, I'll keep things up here until I go to rehears with my band." Tracey nodded. He was a musical group leader a lot like the Backstreet Boys. Prof. Oak and Gary started to Ash's house.  
  
"Oh now I understand why everything is kinda different." Delia replied after Gary and Prof. Oak explained the situation. "Where would Ash, Misty and Brock be?" They began to think.  
  
"Mime!" Mr. Mime ran over, he had an idea.  
  
"Ok Mimey, let's give it a try." Delia said and turned to Gary and Prof. Oak. "He said he can teleport to where they are." The group teleported and reappeared in the region between Pewter and Cerulean City. "Doesn't Mt. Moon look nice?"  
  
"Hey, a Pokemon Center!" Gary pointed and they all ran over.  
  
"Why yes, but it's not only a Pokemon Center, it's also a human center." Nurse Joy explained to them when they went inside.  
  
"Joy, do you know of a Misty, Brock or Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
  
"No, not an Ash." Nurse Joy thought and Pikachu's ears drooped. "But if you mean a Brock and Misty, maybe they're the doctors who help me here."  
  
"Doctors?" Everyone gasped and Togapi cheered. Joy brought out a grown up Misty and Brock.  
  
"Hi guys, nice of you to drop by." They said. Misty sounded a lot like Britany Spears and her hair was down long, and Brock sounded a lot like the second orange island gym leader (the one who made Ash climb the mountain and sled down) and looked pretty much the same only taller.  
  
"Misty is a human nurse and Brock is a doctor. We all work as a team to help everyone both human and Pokemon." Joy explained.  
  
"May we speak to them alone for a moment?" Gary asked and they all took Misty and Brock outside. Gary decided to explain the situation to the two.  
  
"I guess that explains why Brock and I are suddenly doctors with Nurse Joy." Brock thought. "It's like a dream come true." He sniffed as a tear formed in his eye.  
  
"But we haven't seen Ash since you revealed you identity Gary." Misty said as she hugged Togapi.  
  
"Pikapi." Pikachu was very depressed, but also very worried. What if Ash died?  
  
"Misty, Brock, you're needed." Nurse Joy ran out. "You have a new patient." The group followed the two into an examining room.  
  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu cheered but his smile faded. "Pikapi?" The limp body on the metal table smelled like Ash, but looked different. This person had longer black hair, was very strong and muscular looking. Could this athlete be his trainer of the future? 


	10. The Making Of Us

Ch. 9 The Makings Of Us  
  
"Status report?" Brock asked Misty as she read a paper.  
  
"It looks like a minor concussion from a fight and he's sick." Misty replied.  
  
"Probably the leftover poison." Gary nodded as they watched the duo work.  
  
"Is this my Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
  
"I dunno, the report has no name." Misty replied. She and Brock began to look over the body to find the injuries on the mysterious athlete.  
  
"Wow, he sure is big." Prof. Oak remarked the strong and muscular person.  
  
"He looks like a wrestler." Gary agreed. Ash was only about 5'10 though.  
  
"I think the injury is just a lot of common ones if he's a wrestler." Misty said.  
  
"I agree, let's give him some medicine for the poison." Brock nodded and stuck a shot into the arm of the body. A second after he did so, the man's eyes snapped open and he screamed as he jumped up. He shook his head and looked around. "Are you ok?" The man nodded and looked at himself.  
  
"Y2K?" Gary noticed the shirt on the table next to the body and on his pants.  
  
"Yea, I'm a pro wrestler for the WWE, the world wrestling entertainment." He said in a voice that sounded just like Chris Jericho's.  
  
"I knew he was a wrestler." Gary grinned.  
  
"Is your name by any chance Ash?" Misty asked, realizing how familiar the voice sounded, although he was a grown man.  
  
"Why do you ask?" The man cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"It is you." Misty grinned, noticing the word Ketchum on his wrestling boots.  
  
"Yea." Ash nodded and recognized everyone. "What are you all doing here? What am I doing here? The last thing I remember.is a mix between loosing to Jeff Hardy and seeing a bright white light and all of you, but weren't we younger?"  
  
"We entered a time warp from the darkness." Gary said and explained the incident to Ash. "Now we need to find the darkness, destroy it and we'll all go back to the past."  
  
"And return to this scene later in the future." Brock grinned.  
  
"Ok then, let's get going." Ash turned to Gary. "I remember you saying you were tempted by darkness. The actual darkness couldn't have, it must have been being controlled by a stronger force."  
  
"Yea, I did hear a man's voice." Gary thought. Umbreon nodded and jumped up. "What? Are you sure?"  
  
"What?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Umbreon knows who it was, I dunno how." Gary said.  
  
"Who?" Everyone was getting tense.  
  
"It was," Gary looked around and stated at Ash the most. "Giovanni."  
  
"No!" Ash whimpered. 


	11. The Final Frontier

Ch. 10 The Final Frontier  
  
"Viridian City, I was here a few weeks ago." Ash said, standing before the Viridian Arena. The others looked at each other and shrugged. Ash shook his head and snapped out of it, "Anywho, let's find Giovanni." He turned mad and led the way.  
  
"The gym." Gary pointed and Ash's blood boiled. He and the others ran to the gym and Ash slammed the doors open.  
  
"Giovanni!" His voice boomed. A dark figure on a balcony appeared.  
  
"Sorry, we're closed." It said, it was Giovanni.  
  
"I'm not here for a badge, I'm here for you." Ash growled.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"You, me, one on one." Ash spoke in his stage voice. "Right here, right now, tonight!" Ash's adrenalin started racing as he around, ready for a fight. Giovanni just laughed and Ash was confused.  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." Giovanni chuckled.  
  
"I think you do." Gary growled and stepped besides Ash.  
  
"Ah, my little pet." Giovanni grinned. "Well, now that you have refused the powers of darkness, it feels unneeded and so it created this time warp to feel wanted and important. But it won't last forever my friend, once you achieve over it, it will leave forever." Giovanni stepped down the stairs and stood in front of the group. "Delia, Ash."  
  
"Giovanni." They hissed back angrily. Giovanni grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh I forgot that you already have a score to settle with him." Gary remembered. Giovanni had killed Ash's dad when he became Pokemon Master since he was jealous.  
  
"So Ash, I'm sorry, but destroying me, which is virtually impossible, won't take you back." Giovanni sneered.  
  
"Who said I was gonna destroy you for that?" Ash grinned slyly. "You may not know it now Giovanni, but I'm a WWE wrestler now and have the power to kick your-"  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Mrs. Ketchum growled and grabbed Ash's tongue.  
  
"Ahn ahhey ahng." Ash said, trying to say I'm sorry mom. She let go and Ash leered back at Giovanni.  
  
"Oh, what makes you so sure?" Giovanni grabbed his wrist and rubbed it a little, a sign that wrestlers understand as a threat to a fight.  
  
"You are a dirty, sleazy, disgusting, brutal, bottom feeding, trash bag." Ash started and his mom grabbed his tongue again. "Ah!"  
  
"That works good, too bad I never thought of it for you." Misty said to Brock.  
  
"Ahth clahn." Ash said and his mom let go. "Come on, unless you're chicken."  
  
"I never back down from a match, so I will accept and will win." He replied and took off his coat and tie.  
  
"This match is scheduled for one fall." Gary said, playing along. "Introducing first, he weighs at about a 225 lbs., Y2K Ash Ketchum!" His friends cheered. "And the challenger, weighing about 235 lbs., Giovanni the Viridian City Gym Leader." There was a silence as nobody cheered for him. The only sound in the arena was that of a cricket.  
  
"Oh, so that makes me the bad guy." Giovanni grumbled, everyone booed him.  
  
"Naturally, yes." Ash stood tall and proud. Giovanni might weigh more or be taller, but that was because he was older. But Ash was stronger and more experienced.  
  
"Let the match begin!" Brock said. Neither moved. "Oh, uh, ding?" They began. 


	12. Fight For What's Right

Ch. 11 Fight For What's Right  
  
"Yah, go Ash!" Everyone cheered as the two grappled and wrestled around the gym floor. They all had no idea that Giovanni was captain of his school wrestling team.  
  
"Pika Pikapi!" Pikachu cheered. He liked this, humans fighting and not Pokemon. Giovanni started to used amateur wrestling moves and Ash was loosing grounds.  
  
"I thought you'd be better." Giovanni grinned as he pushed Ash to the floor. Ash pushed back and started to get up. He flipped around and flipped Giovanni to the floor. Everyone cheered and Giovanni gasped from the pain on his back and looked up.  
  
"I thought the same." Ash stood over him grinning. He hooked Giovanni's leg.  
  
"1,2," Everyone counted together but Giovanni kicked out. They started again, trading punches and harder, more complicated blows. Giovanni grinned and did a low blow on Ash and began to kick him on the ground. "Boo!" Ash rolled out of the way and got up to catch his breath. Everyone began his chant, "Y2K, Y2K, Y2K!" Ash grinned and tackled Giovanni against the wall.  
  
"Ha, no termbuckle with padding for you." Ash grinned. Giovanni flipped him off and climbed a pillar and jumped off. Luckily Ash moved and Giovanni was hurt. Now Ash climbed the pillar and jumped off. He landed on Giovanni but was badly hurt too.  
  
"Come on!" Everyone encouraged and they began to clap to give Ash a boost. Both men got up and began to trade punches again, but weaker and tired.  
  
"Let's end this." Ash said to himself and used all his strength to hit Giovanni down. He looked at Giovanni and at the wall at his side. "It's worth a shot." Ash said to himself and jumped off the wall to try to do a Persiansault. But it was a bad idea, Giovanni was able to weakly move out of the way and both were down and out.  
  
"This looks bad." Brock gulped and Gary began the count.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9," Gary counted but as he said nine Giovanni got up and before he could say ten, Ash got up. Everyone cheered and Ash once again hit Giovanni down and he was too worn out. Ash growled and twisted Giovanni into the Walls of Ketchum. Everyone cheered and Giovanni couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I give up, I give up!" He called and tapped. Ash reluctantly released the hold.  
  
"Ding, ding!" Brock cheered happily. Everyone ran to Ash and patted him.  
  
"The winner of the match up, Ash Ketchum!" Gary grinned. Giovanni lay limply on the ground, it was all a mistake of his own and he deserved every blow of it.  
  
"Hey, is he ok?" Misty went to Giovanni after a few moments and put her head to his chest and looked at Brock. "I think he's." Brock put his head on his chest.  
  
"Oh my god, what have I done!" Ash gasped and felt horrible about it. He felt tears coming to his eyes, he couldn't believe it or know what to think or feel now. 


	13. Back To The Past

Ch. 12 Back To The Past  
  
"It had to be Ash, this will happen in the future. This is the future Ash, we are only living it and can't change it. It has to be, I'm sorry." His mom said, but in truth, they were both not only sad and shocked, but happy and relieved. Their sworn enemy was dead. "You were great honey, your dad would be proud." Ash turned to her and they stared silently into each other and knew what they were thinking. He nodded with a grin.  
  
"She's right, I bet we'll make great doctors with Joy." Misty said to Brock.  
  
"Yea, I know it." He replied, they shook hands.  
  
"And you're a great trainer too Gary." Prof. Oak turned to his grandson. "I'll bet you can become even a gym leader."  
  
"Yea, the new Viridian City Gym Leader." Gary grinned, not knowing he was predicting the very near future. "And I know I will be a great trainer too, because after all, I am the Umbreon Man." He put on all his dark cloths again. Everyone laughed and gasped and looked up when they saw a white glow. "The portal of the darkness."  
  
"We won, we beat it." Prof. Oak said. "We all found ourselves and defeated its master. Now it's time to go back." Everyone jumped in, but Ash hesitated.  
  
"Ash, come on." His mom reached out to him. Ash grinned and his confidence was restored. He grabbed her hand and they were all taken into the white light. In a flash, they went from the Viridian Gym to Starr Villa's center square.  
  
"We're back." Ash said and gasped. Everyone looked at themselves.  
  
"Yes we are." Gary grinned and hugged Umbreon. Pikachu and Ash hugged, so did Misty and Togapi.  
  
"Well, we should go home." Prof. Oak said to Gary.  
  
"Good by now." Mrs. Ketchum said to Ash. They waved and left.  
  
"Thanks Ash, you did it!" Miles ran over, the mayor followed.  
  
"You're a hero Ash, how can I thank you?" He asked.  
  
"Just doing my job." Ash grinned. He gave him a thumbs up and winked. Misty and Brock grinned.  
  
"I should get on my way too." Gary looked away and Ash turned to him.  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you in the leagues?" He asked and Gary looked back.  
  
"You know it." He grinned. He and Ash shook hands and looked at each other, knowing that now they were closer friends than before and had earned each other's respect. "See you later guys." Gary said and soon he and Umbreon were out of sight.  
  
"We should go too." Ash said to Miles and the mayor.  
  
"Thanks again." Miles and his dad waved, all the town looked out from their windows and waved too.  
  
"Sure, by guys!" Misty waved.  
  
"Take care of yourselves!" Brock waved.  
  
"If you ever get in trouble again, I'll be back to help you!" Ash grinned.  
  
"Oh Ash, you really are a chosen one." Misty patted Ash's back.  
  
"Yea well," Ash blushed. "Race ya!" Ash ran off.  
  
"Hey, come back!" Misty laughed and ran after.  
  
"Wait for me guys!" Brock tried to catch up.  
  
And so, as our journey ends the way is should, the future looks bright for our friends as they run towards the sunset. But as far as the near future goes, only time will tell.. 


End file.
